The Attention of a God
by magic10
Summary: Oneshot from Moriarty's view. Moriarty watches Sherlock. He comes to the realisation that Sherlock needs saving from himself and Moriarty is willing to save him. Set within 'The Fifth Pip' universe but works as a stand alone.Tfor dark themes I'm paranoid


AN: My Moriarty isn't Jim.

Thanks to Arisprite for telling me to upload this and my sister for betaring it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**The Attention of a God**

Moriarty was a God. He knew this and the fact gave him great pleasure. At his mere whim, people he had never met would live or die, governments stand or fall because he wills it and if he chooses, he could bring down the world around him in a ball of flame.

Moriarty was not the name he had been given but the name he had chosen. He had no first name. Moriarty; the word was a prayer and a curse, it means salvation or damnation and it is whispered with reverence and fear.

He had always known about the Holmes brothers. He allowed Mycroft to continue running the British government for two reasons. One, because at this point in time, destroying the government would not benefit him and two, because it amused him. Mycroft thinks of himself as so powerful and safe, as he runs Britain from the shadows. In reality he lives in a card castle unaware that if Moriarty chooses to gently blow, everything would come crashing down.

Sherlock Holmes was a different matter entirely. He displeases Moriarty. Sherlock has the potential to be so much more. If Sherlock chose to be a God, like Moriarty himself, he could be, but he is a coward. He would not kill or use his abilities to truly control the world around him. He refuses to take the step from being an extraordinary human to becoming a God. So Moriarty decides to play a game with Sherlock that will ultimately end in the death of him. People did not displease a God without consequences.

He watched as Sherlock completed his challenges acting as if Moriarty has just given him the best present in the world. For the final challenge, Moriarty decides to use John Watson as _the life in danger_. He had been expecting annoyance and anger from Sherlock for daring to use the one person who truly appreciated him. However he is surprised. Sherlock reacts with the unexpected emotions of fear and concern for his flatmate.

Moriarty watches as Sherlock tries to solve his puzzle and comes to a startling conclusion. He was _wrong_! Sherlock is not a coward. He just has a heart and a conscience. Well this changes everything. Moriarty decides to save Sherlock from himself. He will help Sherlock become who he was born to be. Never let it be said that Moriarty is not a merciful God.

He will cut away everything that makes Sherlock weak. Everything that keeps him human will go.

First he will destroy Mycroft. The brothers are not close but still blood is blood. Mycroft will be dragged from the shadows into the light. He will be disgraced and discredited, humiliated and hated. Moriarty decides that Mycroft will be blamed for serial child rape and murder. Finally Mycroft will be murdered in prison. His attack will be blamed on another inmate who will have a five year old daughter that will apparently have been raped by Mycroft.

Next to go will be Lestrade and his team. They are Sherlock's link to the rest of the world. Anderson and Donavan will be gunned down and die quickly but Lestrade will be captured and tortured. Moriarty will arrange it so that just as Sherlock finds where Lestrade is being held he will hear the gunshot which will kill the DI.

Then Mrs. Hudson will die. Moriarty realises, now, that Sherlock sees her as a mother figure. She will go insane when he poisons her. She will die slowly, scared and in agony. She will recognise no one and will fear Sherlock as he tries yet fails to save her.

Finally John Watson will die. He is the only true friend Sherlock has ever had and his death will be the hardest for him to bear. He will be forced to watch as John is destroyed before his eyes. The doctor will scream and beg for mercy as he is abused in every way possible before, finally, he dies and Sherlock will only be able to watch helplessly.

This, of course, will only happen if Sherlock solves Moriarty's puzzle in time to save John. If not, John would be the first to die. Moriarty hopes he does live; his plan will be more effective that way.

Moriarty does not expect Sherlock to understand or appreciate, at first, what it is he is doing for him. He will hate Moriarty for his gift, like a child who doesn't understand why he has to be punished for doing something wrong; it is only when we grow up that we understand why things were done for us that we did not like.

Maybe Moriarty is mistaken and Sherlock will kill him before he realises what Moriarty has done for him. It won't matter because Sherlock will still become who he was meant to be. Moriarty does not fear death. This is a real life game of chess and he will win either way. He doubts he has anything to worry about. When Sherlock grows up he will love Moriarty for what he has done. They will stand together. Two Gods side by side and the world will tremble.

One day Sherlock will understand. To be a God requires sacrifice but Moriarty is willing and one day, Sherlock will thank him. Until that day they are enemies. Sherlock will hate him as he _burns out his heart_.

* * *

AN: I'm to saying wither Moriarty is as powerful as he believes or if he is slightly delusional, you'll have to decide for yourself. All I'm saying is he is very powerful but to what extent?

I am possibly planning a sequel to 'The Fifth Pip,' when I eventually finish it, where Moriarty attempts to go thought with his plan. Pleases tell me if you think this is a good idea or not.


End file.
